


turn time back

by orphan_account



Series: depraved [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're so beautiful," Johnny sighs, thrusting in and out of him lazily. "You're gonna give Mark pretty pups. Maybe you'll carry some of mine, too."Donghyuck can't control the sob that erupts from him, clenching tight around the cock inside him. He falls apart, come pooling on his stomach as the alpha continues his slow, smooth thrusts, knot beginning to form inside him.





	turn time back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(not) wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738195) by [beautifultimes (ristonee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes). 



> swear mh is my otp but idk how to write them. the reason mark isn't there is bc he's studying abroad n hyuck just likes to sleep on his bed sometimes lmao. thx to candy for listening to me talk about this !! it wouldn’t be here without u

The first time it happens, it’s an accident.

Donghyuck wakes up in Mark’s room to slick running down his thighs, a fire in his stomach, and a naked alpha hovering over him.

His heart nearly beats out of his chest until he realizes it’s Johnny. The alpha stares down at him curiously, his usual brown eyes a dark red. All it takes is a small inhale for Donghyuck to smell his own sickly sweet scent intermingling with Johnny’s earth-y one. The room is silent except for their breathing.

Okay, Donghyuck thinks. This is strange.

He stays still as Johnny leans closer, does nothing as he sniffs at his neck. A wet tongue licks over his scent gland, and he shivers. Mind a jumbled mess, he doesn’t really register what’s happening until a pair of lips crash onto his.

It’s no secret how much Donghyuck loves kisses. Mark drowns in them whenever he’s in an affectionate mood, which is almost always. Kissing the cheeks of his friends and family is fun too, and the first time he kissed Johnny on the cheek after being annoying, he ended up in a chokehold and having his hair messed up.

He’s never imagined kissing Johnny like this before. His lips are firm and full, taking control of the kiss almost immediately, tongue licking into his mouth messily. The world feels blurry and warm, and he can almost picture this being a dream of his.

It’s nice, he decides, as one of Johnny’s hands ends up in his hair, tugging and pulling. He barely registers the sting on his scalp. 

The other sneaks past the band of his boxers and gropes his ass, big hands grabbing at his cheeks hard. The fingers dip into the crease of his ass, and he gasps as he feels Johnny rub over his hole. 

It’s like ice-cold water spilling over him, sending a violent shiver down his spine. He gasps, nails digging into the muscle of Johnny’s biceps.

“Wait,” Donghyuck breathes. “We can’t.”

Johnny pulls away from his mouth, confused at his words. “Why not?”

 _I’m dating your son_ , his mind says. His mouth opens but nothing comes out. His head hurts. “I don’t… know.” He trails off. His fingers tug on Johnny’s short hair absent-mindedly. The alpha plants small kisses to his jaw as he thinks.

But his mind comes up blank. The kisses, Johnny’s weight on him, the hard cock poking at his thigh, it all feels good. Donghyuck likes being in heat, likes being taken care of. He’s in an alpha’s embrace, what more could he ask for?

Deep down, a small part of him is screaming to stop. It tells him about how he’s in heat, and how that must have triggered Johnny’s rut. _This is wrong_ , his mind insists. _Mark is your alpha. Not Johnny._

Donghyuck frowns. Mark isn’t here. Where is Mark?

Johnny bites softly at his neck, interrupting his thoughts. Donghyuck whimpers as the alpha sucks a hickey into his skin. He bares his throat without a second thought, sighing as Johnny begins to mark him up.

Mark isn’t here, but Johnny is. An alpha is an alpha. He can belong to whoever he wants to.

Any ounce of sensibility he has is slipping out of his grasp, the insistent heat flowing through his body melting his brain. All the omega really wants is a cock in his ass. And Johnny can deliver.

The slick coming out of him increases with each passing minute. Donghyuck plants a needy kiss on the older’s lips, pulling him away from his attempt at bruising Donghyuck’s entire neck. 

“Do that later,” he suggests. “I wanna suck you off.”

Johnny wheezes, and any other time he would pause to make fun of him, but not now.

He pushes Johnny off him, lets him get situated. As soon as he’s sitting down, back leaning against the pillows, he crawls in between his legs. Donghyuck pays no mind to Johnny’s impending meltdown, hand reaching out to stroke Johnny’s cock. He licks his lips at the expanse of naked skin, and he leans in close to taste his sweat.

Alpha cocks are huge, he knows this, but that all pales in comparison to how the dick in front of him stands hard.

It’s big, the biggest he’s ever seen, and thick enough that he wouldn’t be able to wrap his hand completely around it. Precome beads at the tip, and he leans in to lap at the liquid, moaning as he opens his mouth wide to take in the head.

Swirling his tongue around, he looks up at Johnny coyly, batting his eyelashes.

His pubes are untrimmed, but Donghyuck can’t bring himself to complain when he attempts to deep throat his dick, trying to get his nose all the way to his pubes to inhale his strong scent.

“Holy shit,” Johnny curses. “Get up, baby.”

Johnny drags him up by the hair, moving him so he’ll be able to eat him out while Donghyuck mouths at his cock. His big hands dig into his ass, spreading his cheeks indecently to blow over his hole. The intensity of the situation is too much, has him feeling like a simple touch from Johnny is all it takes for him to orgasm.

Donghyuck trembles when Johnny first licks a broad stripe into him, moaning around the dick in his mouth. He can’t control the slick dripping out of him, and he’s sure Johnny’s face is absolutely soaked with it.

Donghyuck pushes his hips back into Johnny’s face, wanting his tongue in deeper. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Johnny starts fucking him with his tongue, and he comes all over Johnny’s chest with a weak whimper. Johnny’s breath is hot, and his mouth works hard as he sucks and licks up his slick.

“You taste so good,” Johnny mumbles, diving back in to do something with his tongue that makes his toes curl and mouth drop wide open.

He relaxes his throat, letting inch by inch of Johnny’s dick enter his mouth. It’s stretched obscenely wide, and tears leak from the corner of his eyes as his jaw begins to ache. He’s about to have half of Johnny in his mouth when the alpha slaps his ass, hard. He jerks in surprise, and has no time to prepare as the alpha bucks wildly into his mouth. He chokes, the tip of Johnny’s dick so far back in his throat that he’s sure he’ll be able to taste him for the rest of his life.

And there’s still more to go. Johnny grunts at him to stay still as he shoves the rest of his cock into Donghyuck’s mouth, the vibrations of Donghyuck moaning making his cock throb.

It’s strange how he’s choking and drooling all over Johnny’s dick and he can’t breathe, chest growing tight, but all he can think about is getting Johnny even deeper. He’s pulled abruptly off his dick, gasping for breath.

As soon as he’s able to, he says, “God, I can’t wait to have you in me.” He sounds _wrecked_.

In seconds, Johnny’s mouth is off him. He cuts off Donghyuck’s whine of disappointment by filling his greedy hole with three fingers, and he nearly sobs.

It’s contradictory, how the alpha had been so sweet in kissing him, in getting him to relax earlier, only to be cruel in the way he’s massaging his prostate, spreading him as wide as possible to get him stretched.

Johnny slaps him lightly on the ass when he deems him ready, and Donghyuck excitedly gets off him. He’s pinned to the bed in the next second, dazedly looking up at the alpha.

Fact: Johnny is bigger than Donghyuck. He’s never realized by how much until now, the alpha hovering over him, caging him in his arms, broad chest on display. The omega inside him is preening, proud of having such a strong alpha near him.

Johnny’s hands trail possessively down his body. “Look at you,” he whispers, “so fucking beautiful.” No part of him is left untouched, and he imagines he’ll be smelling like Johnny for days.

The thought nearly makes him dizzy.

Johnny’s dick is at his entrance, so so big and Donghyuck’s never wanted something so much in his life than to be fucked by him.

“Please,” he mewls.

He presses in, and Donghyuck’s body opens readily for him. He’d worry about taking a dick this size if he wasn’t in heat, but the constant daze he’s in and the amount of slick he’s produced makes it seem easy. Electricity courses down his spine, the head of Johnny’s cock sinking fully into him. The alpha keeps his legs still, or else they’d be trembling. 

It’s hot, a different warmth than the one that courses through his body during heat. The grip he has on his thighs to keep his legs spread is strong, the touch turning his skin to fire. 

The stretch knocks the breath from his lungs, and he tears up. Johnny’s watching him, gaze flitting to where he’s inside him to stare into his eyes.

“So tight,” Johnny moans in approval. It feels like hours, waiting for the alpha to be completely inside of him. The ridges and veins on his cock feel amazing inside of him, and he whimpers in bliss. Donghyuck’s never thought of comparing Mark and Johnny’s dick size before, but now that he’s experienced both, there’s no doubt Johnny is _much_ bigger.

The alpha bottoms out, resting his forehead against his own. He reaches up to caress Johnny’s face, his face so open in awe that he wonders what his own looks like.

Their lips meet, soft and sweet. Johnny’s mouth curls into a smile, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. His whole body feels heavy.

The alpha pulls out all the way, shoving himself back in within the next second so his hips are flushed with the omega’s ass. Stars erupt in his vision and he feels the breath knocked out of him.

Donghyuck sobs, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he creams himself. The cock in him feels so much more when his walls tighten and spasm around it.

“Fuck,” Johnny moans.

The headboard smacks against the wall as the bed starts moving, Johnny’s thrusts strong and fast and too much. His voice is already hoarse from the blowjob earlier, but it doesn’t stop him from babbling incoherently as Johnny takes and takes and takes.

And yet, he’s far from selfish. His cock rubs at all the right places, hits his sweet spot with a mind-blowing amount of precision. He’d accuse Johnny of cheating somehow, of studying how to make Donghyuck fall apart ahead of time, but that’s impossible.

Instead, he’s mumbling his gratitude and thanks as Johnny brings him closer to the edge. He discovers that the alpha likes to be in control, from the way his hands grip tightly at his waist. A doll is what he feels like, being moved and adjusted just for Johnny’s pleasure. 

The room is loud with the mattress creaking and his pleas for more. 

He can feel the knot trying to get inside him. Back arching off the bed and mouth open in a silent scream, he lets go. Johnny’s knot forces its way inside, a guttural groan leaving the alpha’s mouth as soon as his walls spasm around him.

Insatiable, that’s what Mark calls him. Can’t be pleased unless there’s a knot in him.

Any other time he would complain about the heavy weight on top of him, but he’s too tired to do anything. He loves the feeling of getting filled, loves the way the knot in him catches against his rim as the alpha rolls his hips insistently. Hot breath fans over his neck as Johnny grunts, stroking his sides soothingly.

“You took my knot so well, baby,” Johnny praises him, kissing his cheeks.

The knot eventually shrinks, and he almost starts crying when the wetness of the come starts to drip down his thighs. The alpha laughs when he tries to shove it back into himself, fingers entering his gaping hole. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Johnny soothes. “I’ll give you some more.”

The alpha lines up his rapidly growing cock again, and pushes home.

He has moments of clarity every once in a while, moments where he realizes what’s happening. He’s on Mark’s bed, legs wrapped around the hips of his boyfriend’s father as he drills his cock into him over and over, crying in pleasure. He’s on all fours, hair being pulled and a heavy hand on his waist to pull him back onto Johnny’s cock. They’re tied together, Johnny pumping his stomach full of come as he licks and sucks at his neck.

In those moments he can’t tell if he’s crying because it feels so good or if he’s crying because he knows it’s wrong.

Johnny kisses him fiercely, murmuring praises under his breath that make Donghyuck glow with happiness.

“Good boy,” he says, holding his trembling legs open as he eats him out. Donghyuck knows he looks like a mess, hair mussed up and sweat covering every inch in his body. But the way Johnny looks at him, eyes dark in desire, makes him feel like the sexiest mess.

“My beautiful omega,” the alpha praises, watching his cock disappear into Donghyuck’s small body with ease. “You were made for my cock, weren’t you?” Johnny doesn’t know the power he has over him, from the way Donghyuck can orgasm just from his dirty words.

“A perfect breeding bitch.” He coos, hand rubbing at Donghyuck’s stomach lovingly as his come drips messily down the omega’s thighs. Suddenly, he desperately wants to carry his pups.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Donghyuck moans, spurting all over himself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He thinks Johnny understands what’s happening too, when he freezes below him as Donghyuck’s riding him desperately, the sound of his ass hitting Johnny’s thighs the most beautiful sound. They’re holding hands, his fingers brushing at his ring. Johnny stops thrusting up into him, leaving Donghyuck alone to bounce on his lap.

“Don’t stop,” he whines, grinding hard on the dick inside him.

Johnny’s hands move to his hips, grip bruising. He pulls Donghyuck off his cock, throwing him onto his stomach. He looks at Donghyuck like he’s seeing him for the first time, the omega covered in hickies and a constant trail of come leaking down his thighs. His eyes are ever changing, red to brown to red again. 

“Alpha?” Donghyuck whines, and then Johnny snaps out of it. He pulls his ass up, pushing his upper body down harshly to get his back arching prettily. He fucks back into him like nothing happened, muffling the omega’s scream of approval by shoving his face into the mattress.

He knows it’s only been hours, but it feels like days. The bed squeaks constantly under them as Johnny maneuvers him into whichever position he’s feeling like, his cock tearing him apart inside out.

He’s never felt this nasty before.

He’s covered in come, an obscene squelch echoing in the room everytime Johnny thrusts inside. He feels so _full_ , thoughts running wild with the idea of being pregnant. It’s nonsensical, because Donghyuck’s always been careful to remember taking his birth control.

A detail conveniently forgotten, as his mouth grows a mind of its own.

“Fill me up, please,” he shamelessly begs, “wanna have your pups so badly.”

“You want pups?” The thrusts become rougher and harsher, and Donghyuck squeals as Johnny pulls him up and back by his arms. The warmth of Johnny’s chest sinks into his back, and the alpha’s hands travel to possessively rub at his tummy. If he looks down, he can see the bulge of Johnny’s cock against his stomach.

“Yes,” Donghyuck says deliriously, drool leaking uncontrollably from his mouth. Johnny leans in closer to lick it up, kissing him messily. 

"You're so beautiful," Johnny sighs against his mouth, thrusting in and out of him lazily. "You're gonna give Mark pretty pups. Maybe you'll carry some of mine, too." 

Donghyuck can't control the sob that erupts from him, clenching tight around the cock inside him. He falls apart, come landing on the filthy bed as the alpha continues his slow, smooth thrusts, knot beginning to form inside him. 

“Please,” he whimpers as Johnny manages to get his knot fully inside him, gives a weak moan when the wet warmth of Johnny spilling inside him calms the insistent heat flowing through his body.

His mind conjures up an image of Mark walking in and seeing them, seeing him gladly take his dad's knot like a slut. Dick twitching weakly, another spurt of come lands on his tummy.

“Yeah?” The alpha laughs and says, “don’t worry, I’ll breed you well.”

Johnny hovers over him as his knot deflates. Donghyuck thinks everything’s calming down, and he lies on the filthy bed with his eyes closing in exhaustion.

He groans when Johnny starts paying attention to his nipples, angry at the way his dick is slowly getting hard again. Donghyuck _aches_ everywhere, and his head is pounding and he’s sure something terrible has happened with the way guilt is slowly pooling in his gut.

And yet, none of that matters when he has Johnny mouthing gently over one of his nipples, his fingers gently pinching the other.

“When you’re pregnant,” Johnny starts, voice low, and Donghyuck’s cock twitches weakly at the words, “your tits will be full of milk. It’ll be mainly for our pups, of course, but I hope you won’t mind me having a taste.”

Donghyuck’s thighs rub together, the fire in his stomach getting hotter. “I won’t mind,” the words are slurred, his mouth hurting from all the kisses they shared.

Johnny’s hands cup at his chest like there already is something there. He feels like he’s gonna lose his mind with how turned on he is.

“I wonder,” the alpha mutters, and Donghyuck can only moan softly as he starts to suck hard at his nipple, biting around it every once in a while. He only stops to start doing the same to his other one. Curling his fingers into Johnny’s hair to keep him there, Donghyuck lets his thoughts dissipate and focuses only on the pleasure building in his loins.

A finger pokes at his entrance, slipping in easily and playing with the come still inside him. He pays it no mind until suddenly it becomes three, four fingers, all massaging at his prostate.

“Fuck,” he mewls, “I’m gonna come.”

“There it is,” Johnny says, delighted, and Donghyuck whimpers as his nipples start dripping milk. He drinks it up like a man dying of thirst. 

“It’s not a lot right now, but later…” Johnny trails off purposely.

The combination of his words, of the constant pressure on his prostate, and his sensitive nubs being played with has him arching his back, shooting his load on his stomach with a blissful sigh.

“Your body’s so sexy,” Johnny whispers harshly into his ear, as he comes down from his high. “Perfect tanned skin, wide hips, long legs, a nice ass… it’s hard concealing my jealousy of Mark sometimes.”

He grabs Donghyuck’s dick, thumb teasing the slit. He laughs cruelly as the omega nearly shakes out of him skin at the oversensitivity. “Such a cute cock, too.” 

“You have no idea how often I’ve thought of bending you over anywhere and having my way with you,” Johnny says.

“...you have?” Donghyuck wheezes. The picture in his head is too much.

“Fuck, yes.” The words come out desperately.

“You should start,” he mumbles, no control over his mouth.

Johnny pauses. “Maybe I will.”

 

 

 

When he wakes up, no longer in heat, he’s wrapped in Johnny’s arms. The room stinks of sex, reeks of him and Johnny. The taller man stares at him, worriedly biting his lip as he waits for his reaction to what had happened.

Shoving the guilt rising in his chest down, he suggests a morning round and feels his heart skip a beat at Johnny’s relieved smile.

What Mark doesn't know, won't hurt him.


End file.
